


Ready To Take The Next Step With Me?

by harleygirl2648



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Nora and Ray are going to have a baby, and now they're going to learn the gender of said baby. If only that was a daunting task....





	Ready To Take The Next Step With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts).

> For Marisa, she commissioned this and it was really lovely and fun to write! Love you!

Nora sipped her herbal tea, uncaffeinated and double checked for any unwelcome ingredients, and flipped through the latest Rebecca Silver novel as she sat at the breakfast bar. Ray was out running errands, telling her she needed her rest for the day and that he didn’t mind running them, really. The smallest things got him excited, really. Nora didn’t mind staying at home; in fact, it was what she had needed.

After all, they had just gotten back from the obstetrician appointment yesterday. She was always tired after these appointments. This had been the big one, though.

20 weeks. When they would finally be able to know the gender of the baby.

The doctor had asked her if she wanted to know right away or have it wrapped in an envelope for a gender reveal event later. She chose the latter, quickly, before Ray could interject. He hadn’t argued, though, liking the idea of a more intimate setting so they could find out together in the home they had just begun to build together. Even if she wasn’t up to the task of heavy lifting while pregnant, a little magic never hurt. A straightened painting here, a made bed there, little things just to make her feel productive. She was never one for just standing on the sidelines, letting people do it all for her.

Of course now, with her back _aching_ like this, she didn’t mind.

Her fingers traced across the sealed envelope still sitting on the breakfast bar. Any plans for opening it last night had been dashed, as all she wanted afterwards were pizza and a back rub, and then Ray hadn’t wanted to wake her when she was sleeping well, with no nightmares or waking up and needing to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. It did not matter how much shorter Nora was than Ray, she could and did physically more him on more than one occasion.

She picked up the envelope, fingernail underneath the flap, before pausing. She couldn't open it without him here, it wouldn’t be fair. The curiosity was overwhelming. Maybe just a little peek-

“I’m home!” Ray called out cheerily, carrying everything in his arms to avoid making two trips and putting everything on the counter to sort through later. “Hey,” he smiled as he kissed her head, before kneeling down and kissing her stomach and resting his hand there. “And hello to you, too.”

Nora laughed, nudging him back. “Careful, they're active today. Been keeping me awake all morning, I don’t even have caffeine cravings.”

“Yeah, now you’re craving Cheetos in Nutella.”

“Because it’s amazing, you tried it and agreed with me.”

“You need more vitamin A and iron in your diet, my love.”

“And I can get all that AND have Cheetos and Nutella.”

Ray laughed, kissing her cheek and springing up to his feet, heading to the table and pulling out the family-sized bag and economy-sized jar and setting them on the counter next to her. “Won’t even put them on the top shelf.”  
“I would actually tear down the shelves we put so much effort into, just to get at those snacks, babe. Baby’s hungry.”

Ray can’t keep the big smile off his face as he starts to put away all of the groceries. He was nearly done when the bunch of bananas lifted up and floated gently down into the fruit bowl in front of Nora.

“Thanks, Samantha,” Ray grinned, winking at her.

Nora wiggled her nose, or at least, attempted to do so. “No problem, Darren.”

After putting the groceries away, Ray set about making himself a sandwich, but paused his endeavor when Nora gingerly stood up from her chair, resting a hand on her stomach. Without even saying anything or waiting for her, he scooped her up into his arms. “Where to?”  
“Ray!” Nora lauged, pretending to look put out. “I can walk!”

“But do you want to?”

“Absolutely not, carry me to the nursery, please.”

Ray couldn’t salute while also supporting her in his arms, so he just gave a dorky ‘yes ma’am’ and then carried her up to the unfinished nursery. He sat her down the rocking chair with a comforting shoulder squeeze and a cheek kiss. When he walked away, Nora pulled the envelope back out from where she had hidden it inside one of the pockets of her sweaetshirt. She fiddled with the loose corner.

She should wait for Ray.

She should just open it.

She should wait for Ray.

She should just open it.

She - she shouldn’t open it, he shouldn’t open it, at all, _ever_. Opening this envelope was a big step. The morning sickness, the back pains, the cravings, those were side effects. Furniture shopping, painting the nursery, buying little stuffed animals and books, those were distractions.

Opening this envelope would make everything so real that it was - scary. To really confirm that she and Ray were going to have a son or a daughter.

_Holy sh-_

“You’re thinking too loud,” Ray tells her gently, passing her a bowl of Nutella with Cheetos set into a smiley face in the goo. He sat on the little chair shaped like a letter block, that was comically small when compared to his size. He had a turkey sandwich in hand, and mustard squirted out onto his jeans and his lips when he took a bite. He wiped himself off, before passing her a clean napkin. “What are you thinking about?”

Nora swirled a Cheeto into the spread, around and around until a ridiculous amount had piled up and then she ate it, cleaning herself off with a napkin, buying as much time as possible before sighing, “Something silly.”  
“I’d love to hear it.”

“No, you’ll think it’s dumb.”

“I promsie you, I won’t think it’s dumb, Nora.”

She sighed again, dunking a Cheeto into her spread again. She pulled out the envelope, now with a tiny Nutella stain. “I’m - nervous, about opening this.”

Ray looked surprised, taking the envelope from her, and adding a tiny mustard stain from his fingers. In fact, he looked a little sheepish when he told her, “...so am I.”

That was surprising. “What?”

“I can’t wait for them to come, so I can start baby proofing-”

“Oh, no,” Nora smiled softly.

“But - it’s a big step.”

They both looked at each other, heaving a sigh, and staring down at the envelope. It was quiet, except for the music Ray had left playing in the kitchen drifting up the stairs to the nursery.

Nora reached over and took his hand. “Let me just say - if it’s a boy, he better not be as tall as you.”

Ray broke into a missile at that. “What about if it’s a girl, and she’s as tall as me.”

“Then you’re building a new set of shelves just for me, and you can both have all the high ones.”

“That's a fair trade, I guess. But...if it’s a girl, and she can do magic like you, then I need to do EXTRA babyproofing.”

Nora lightly slapped at his shoulder. “No you don’t!”

“Nora, my love, what if she sneezes and blows out all the lights? What if she can levitate? There's a ceiling fan in here! That’s too dangerous, what was I thinking?!”

“Babe, you’re overreacting. UNLESS it’s a boy, and he can do magic, and then accidentally brings kitchen utensils up here because they’re shiny and he wants to play with them.

They were both laughing now, Ray rubbing her back and covered her hand with his, pressing them both against her stomach.

“Well, if it’s a girl and she falls in love with science-”

“Because you’ll instill it into her early on-” Nora started, was interrupted with a kiss, making them both giggle.

Ray continued talking when they broke apart. “-then I can buy her a tiny toolbox, start teaching her how to put things together when she’s little.”

“Babe, start with a puzzle.”

“Why start small?”

“You’re right. I’ll start with fighting spells much earlier, then, if it’s a boy. AFter all, playgrounds are rough.”

By this point, Ray had pulled her up from the chair, so they could sway in a slow dance to the music drifting up the stairs. As their laughter died down and they focused on each other, Nora rested her head on Ray’s chest, letting him play with her hair.

“We don’t need to open the envelope,” Ray whispered, kissing her head. “Could wait and let it be a surprise for us, for everyone.”

And well, that was an attractive idea to Nora. But as she moved her hand back to her stomach, feeling the baby move again, she knew what she wanted. Even if it was a scary step, she could do this.

No, they could do this.

She let him hold her as she leaned over, grabbing the envelope and offering it to Ray. He moved his hand from her back to hold the other side of the envelope. She grinned up at him, “Are you ready?”

He matched her grin with his blinding one, nearly vibrating with excitement. “I - I think so.”

Both of them made little tears at their corners, “One.”

“Two.”

_“Three…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave all the comments and kudos you like! I love responding to them!
> 
> Come visit me and find ways to send me love and support on [Tumblr](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
